


Türchen 5 - You'll never walk alone

by schnaf



Series: Zeitreise - Ein Adventskalender [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Um den Klassenerhalt zu packen, ist es wichtig, dass die Mannschaft zusammenhält – dass keiner alleine gelassen wird. Das ist es, was Markus seinem Team im Abstiegskampf predigt. Doch Jan bringt ihm dazu, diese Aufforderung zu hinterfragen.





	Türchen 5 - You'll never walk alone

**Author's Note:**

> Wir blicken zurück ins Jahr 2013 – Sommer, um genau zu sein. Meine erste Saison als regelmäßige Stadiongängerin wurde mit dem Klassenerhalt am letzten Spieltag gekrönt und in der darauffolgenden Sommerpause konnte ich diese Zeit ganz entspannt Revue passieren lassen. Und jetzt frage ich mich, ob ich „Regelkonform“ wirklich erst 2014 fertig hatte oder ob ich da erst zu posten begann... In anderen Worten: Was war bei Philzierl zuerst dran? Das hier oder „Regelkonform“? Ich hätte auf „Regelkonform“ getippt, aber das Datum spricht dagegen :D  
> (Der Jan, um den es hier geht, ist übrigens Jan-Ingwer Callsen-Bracker.)

**Wortzahl:** 1089  
 **Rating:** P18 Slash  
 **Genre:** Allgemein

Summend läuft Jan durch das Stadion. Singen wäre ihm jetzt eigentlich lieber, aber er ist nicht 100% textsicher und gehört nicht gerade zu den begabtesten Sängern. Vielleicht sollte er sich mal in einen Fanblock stellen und üben.  
So muss er sich darauf beschränken, die Fanhymne, die ihm gerade durch den Kopf geistert, zu summen.

Direkt nach dem Training hatten sie noch eine Teambesprechung. Na ja, das Team hat nicht viel besprochen – Markus hat eine Rede gehalten. Er hat sie noch einmal darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass sie im Abstiegskampf alles geben müssen, um zum Schluss doch noch die Klasse zu halten.  
Das hat er ziemlich überzeugend gemacht. Nach seinem Vortrag war ein Großteil der Mannschaft so geil auf den Klassenerhalt, dass sie am liebsten auf den Platz gestürmt wären und einen Gegner weggeputzt hätten.

Ging natürlich nicht. Markus hat sie in die Dusche geschickt, das war es für den heutigen Tag.  
Die meisten Spieler haben das Stadion schon verlassen, er ist einer der letzten. Als er die Kabine verlassen hat, war nur noch Mo da, auf dem Gang hat er noch Kevin gesehen.

So eilig wie der Großteil seiner Kollegen hat er es nicht. Im Gegenteil – er hat noch so viel Zeit, dass er noch einen Blick auf das Spielfeld wirft.

Inzwischen summt er „You'll never walk alone“.

Ja, er würde jetzt wirklich gerne spielen. Okay, das Training war anstrengend. Kann er nicht auf die Bewegung verzichten und einfach nur das Gefühl von einem wichtigen Spiel haben?

Sein Blick gleitet durch das komplett leere Stadion, über die leeren Ränge, die leeren Sitze. Wenn er die Augen schließt, sieht er vor seinem geistigen Auge, wie sich die Ränge füllen, hört, wie das Publikum anfängt zu singen...  
Heute ist wieder einer der Tage, an dem er seinen Beruf liebt und für nichts in der Welt eintauschen würde.

Ein letzter Blick auf das verlassene Spielfeld, dann dreht er sich um und macht sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Doch eine Stimme lässt ihn inne halten.

Links von ihm ist die Türe zum Besprechungsraum. Sie ist nur angelehnt, Markus hält sich scheinbar noch in dem Zimmer auf. Die Stimme – das Raspeln mit dem starken bayerischen Akzent – kann er eindeutig ihrem Trainer zuordnen.

„So, hab' alles.“

Es ist das Klacken des Verschlusses einer Tasche zu hören. Scheinbar hat er seine Unterlagen noch eingepackt. Entweder hat ihm dabei jemand geholfen oder er führt Selbstgespräche.

Ist irgendwie lustig, ihm zuzuhören und zu raten, was genau er gerade tut. Also nähert er sich der Türe und lauscht weiter. Schließlich hat er für heute nichts mehr vor.

Als nächstes ertönen Schritte und das Rascheln von Kleidung. Markus – und vielleicht auch sein Gesprächspartner – hat sich bewegt.

Und plötzlich klingt Markus' Stimme viel rauer.

„Wenn wir das mit dem Klassenerhalt schaffen, gehört dein Arsch mir.“

Jans Augen weiten sich.  
Damit hat er nicht gerechnet. Hätte er so etwas geahnt, hätte er nicht gelauscht.

Wahrscheinlich. Jetzt ist er noch viel neugieriger.  
Er stellt sich vor die Türe und schiebt sie langsam ein Stück auf, so dass er nach innen sehen kann. Markus steht mitten im Raum, direkt vor ihm steht ein anderer Mann.

„Der gehört sowieso schon dir. Und wenn wir das packen, hast du dir das mehr als verdient.“

Der andere Mann ist Ronny. Hat er sich schon gedacht, als er ihn gesehen hat, jetzt, wo er seine Stimme gehört hat, ist er sich sicher.  
So, so. Der kleine Ronny treibt es also mit ihrem Trainer. Scheint auch etwas festeres zu sein, wenn man nach seiner Aussage geht.

Wie um seinen Besitzanspruch zu festigen, legt Markus seine Hände auf Ronnys Hintern und zieht ihn näher an sich. Sie grinsen sich kurz an, dann beugt Markus sich nach vorne. Seine Lippen berühren Ronnys kurz, immer wieder.

Als Ronny wieder etwas sagt, klingt seine Stimme etwas tiefer als zuvor.

„Wenn wir den Klassenerhalt schaffen, kannst du anschließend die komplette Wohnung renovieren. Ich will, dass du mich überall fickst. Ich will...“

Markus vergräbt seine Zähne in Ronnys Hals, er schiebt ihn zu dem Tisch.

„Sollen wir schon mal... üben?“  
„Oh ja. Mach endlich. Fick mich.“

Ronny keucht, Markus' Finger machen sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen.

Hilfe. Was tut er hier eigentlich? So war das nicht geplant – und seine Neugierde ist mehr als gestillt.  
Am besten wäre es, wenn er einfach abhauen würde.

Aber...

Nein, er will nicht den beiden weiter zusehen. Sein Einwand ist ein anderer.

Die beiden wollen es hier miteinander treiben. Mitten im Stadion, hinter einer angelehnten Türe. Mo ist vielleicht noch da, Trainer, Putzfrauen, ihr Manager... Es gäbe so viele Leute, die hineinplatzen könnten. Sieht man ja an ihm, wie einfach das geht.  
Sie sehen nicht aus, als würden sie das zum ersten Mal tun. Also, miteinander vögeln. Vielleicht ist es auch nicht ihr erstes Mal an so einem öffentlichen Ort. Vielleicht kennen sie das Risiko, das sie damit eingehen.  
Aber vielleicht wurden sie auch einfach nur von ihrer Leidenschaft übermannt.

Sein Entschluss steht. Er drückt die Türe ganz auf und geht in den Raum.

Um die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auf sich zu ziehen, muss er nicht recht viel mehr tun. Sie haben scheinbar die Türe gehört – sie lösen sich voneinander und sehen ihn erschrocken an.

„Jan!“

Okay, jetzt sind sie wohl alle etwas neben der Spur. Aber er hatte im Gegensatz zu Ronny und Markus schon Zeit, sich an die Situation zu gewöhnen.

„Also... Am besten ist es, wenn wir jetzt so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen. Ich hab' nichts gehört und gesehen und ihr geht... woanders hin?“

Kurz muss Jan sich wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass das da vor ihm sein Trainer steht. Trotzdem muss er ihn gerade herumkommandieren – trotzdem muss er das Ruder übernehmen.

Und das ist schwerer als gedacht. Ronny und Markus starren ihn an und bewegen sich nicht. Erst, als er räuspert, läuft Ronny knallrot an und schließt mit zittrigen Händen seine Hose wieder.

„Ähm... Danke?“

Markus ist verunsichert. Das ist verdammt ungewohnt. Normalerweise ist er derjenige, der weiß, wo es langgeht.

Er nickt zur Türe, die beiden gehorchen sofort. Ehe er sich versieht, sind sie verschwunden.

Seufzend lehnt er sich gegen den Tisch. Was würde diese Mannschaft nur ohne ihn machen?

„Walk on, through the wind,  
Walk on, through the rain,  
Though your dreams be tossed and blown.  
Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart,  
And you’ll never walk alone,  
You’ll never walk alone.“

Wenn andere hier vögeln können, wird er ja wohl singen können.


End file.
